


Some enchanted morning [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Olympic 'Verse [PODFIC] [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, SO MUCH FLUFF, family is what you make it, happy people, mornings in bed, uterly shameless self-indulgence, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up to the cold touch of bare toes on his ankle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some enchanted morning [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some enchanted morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462351) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



cover art by Opalsong & Ashei

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Olympics%20Verse/some%20enchanted%20morning.mp3) | 23:24 | 32.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Avengers/Olympics%20'Verse.m4b) | 6:24:38 | 181.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/some-enchanted-morning) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/olympics-verse) |  |   
  
### Music

_Guardia Millenial Fair_ by Yasunori Mitsuda

### Art

Art by [Ashei](http://ashei.livejournal.com/) found [here](ashei.livejournal.com/679.html)  
(modified with permission by [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong))

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
